


The Seven 七宗罪

by Kathyastrelight



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathyastrelight/pseuds/Kathyastrelight
Summary: ☆对啵酱童年的主观猜测☆啵酱第一人称☆啵酱成长史☆后期塞夏甜饼





	1. Envy

大约六年前，我开始听到脑海里有低声的耳语。

那若隐若现的声音念诵着被献祭的羔羊，诉说着被罪恶玷污的纯白之灵。

他说即使选择投入黑暗也必须踏上一条荆棘路，因为屈服于欲望并非堕落而是软弱。

他说真正的罪恶是一片泥泞的沼泽，即使身陷其中，也想要伸出手抓住希望和光明。

他说黑暗的荆从甚至比善良的苦路更加难走。

他说挣扎才是美食的真谛，那可怜的羔羊啊，哪怕陷入了黑色的泥泽，也还努力迈开纤细无力的腿妄图咬住彼岸的铃兰。

我不明白这声音来自何处，是所有人都可以听到？亦或是我脑海中的幻想？是孤寂将我的心灵腐蚀到疯狂？还是嫉妒让我的头脑暗生恶念？

当我独自搬来沉重的雕花木椅放到窗前，当我爬上窗台偷听表姐带给哥哥的欢快笑声，当我躲入黑暗觊觎爸爸对哥哥的温柔拥抱，我分明感到一株荆棘缠绕的蔷薇在我的心头发芽，它让我感到痒痒的，好像非得挠一挠才能平息。

“去吧，去吧，那是属于你的东西。”那声音说。

“不，”我带着病态地渴望违心地反驳道，“那只属于我的哥哥。”

我和我的双胞胎兄弟有着一样的容貌，有时连爸爸妈妈也分不出我们。然而我知道，我们完全不同。

哥哥是凡多姆海威家的天之骄子，是未来的爵位继承人。他生来就是众神宠爱的福玻斯，代表光辉的Apollo，注定能得到一切疼惜和爱慕。他的聪慧我无法企及，他的温柔我难以效仿，他所得到的温情比我所有的玩具加起来还要多。

而我是就他身后的那个阴影，那个一出生就被弃如敝履的累赘。

一天晚上我在深夜里醒来，转过头看着哥哥的睡颜，他弯起的睫毛也和我一模一样，细小平静的呼吸让他看起来比死亡更加安详。

我突然产生了一种奇怪的感觉，仿佛他才是那个真正的我，而我只是一个令人讨厌的飘荡的鬼魂。

“我”不曾真正存在过，而那个凡多姆海威家的独子正独子享受着他所拥有的一切。

如果那个人是我。

如果先出生的人是我。

如果只有我……

那些关注和宠爱，那些光辉和美丽，如果，都独属于我？

“去吧，去吧，那是属于你的东西。”那个声音说，嘶哑地吐息仿佛递给夏娃苹果的蛇。

属于我的……？

 

——————————

 

我独自在游戏室里摆弄着西洋棋。

那黑白棋子多么像我和我的哥哥。

天生掌握先机的优势，永远领走对手的气魄。

这晶莹透亮的白棋不就是我那骄人的哥哥吗？

我望着手心里漆黑的国王，突然把白子打落一地。

这世界是多么不公啊。

我的哥哥却在这时闯入我的领地，他手上端着我的晚餐。他邀请我享用他和父亲一起制作的蛋糕。

我偷偷望了一眼掉落在地毯上的水晶棋子，生怕他看透我见不得光的小心思。

他没有管散落一地的玩具，细心地把餐盘放在我脚边，用银质的餐叉戳起一个硕大鲜红地肯特郡草莓放在我的嘴边。

我们四目相对，两对星蓝的眼眸彼此凝视，映出两张同样的脸。

他的笑容是那么真挚，然而我却不寒而栗。

他知道了。

他知道。

 

——————

 

在那些念头产生之后，我自责了很多天。那丑恶的嫉妒让我疑神疑鬼，躲在暗处算计着自己微薄地得失。

那天后半夜雷声轰鸣，闪电的银光在墙上印出鬼魅的白影。我吓得难以入眠，我的哥哥悄悄摸进我的被子，他温暖的手环过我的腰，把我困在他的臂弯里。我呼吸着他身上的味道，他闻起来就像我心里那朵含苞待放的蔷薇。

我透过空隙看到哥哥床头的相框里是我们并肩而立的照片，我的床头却空无一物。我羞愧着，却又饱含卑劣的欣喜。

这众神的宠儿独爱我，而我却躲在黑暗的角落里偷偷地怨恨他。我终于有一件东西比他更多。

这快乐就像一剂欲望的肥料，它浇在我心头的花朵上，让她散发出诱惑地甜香。

它让我在无边地愧疚中满足，也让嫉妒地恶火燃烧。

我是哥哥的暗影，但我也是他的光。

这认知让我突然明白我所要何物。让原本跟在他身后亦步亦趋的我突然停下脚步，像精明的赫尔墨斯那样，四处张望着找寻一条赶向前方的近路。

我当然爱着我的哥哥。但这并不妨碍我怨恨着他。

我想得到的比他更多。

人因欲望而贪婪。

但人又因贪婪而克制。

这并非是那显赫地爵位使我心动，也不是那精致的玩具使我嫉妒。

是那耀眼的光芒。

它让我从我的小世界里脱离，让我变得丑恶和不甘。

我想接近他，成为他，超越他。

 

————————

 

我依然偶尔在深夜里醒来，悄悄地数着他颤动的睫毛。我们的脸蛋是何其的相似，我们的生命又是如此的不同。

我依然羡慕着他所拥有的一切，但我已经知道，我注定要踏上一条不同的路。

————————————————————

 

啊，那美丽的羔羊。  
毫无悔意的踏入嫉妒的罪恶深渊。  
他在泥泽里抬起那高傲的头颅，  
一口咬住岸边纯洁的铃兰。

 

那挣扎的灵魂，  
正在善恶间徘徊不定。  
请您不要犹豫，  
选择这条堕落的荆路。

 

您注定是独属于我的猎物，  
而您忠实的恶魔就守候在您的身边，  
默默等待着与您相遇。


	2. Avarice

是谁在我的梦里点燃了嫉妒的火种？

 

又是谁为我缠满荆棘的蔷薇浇水？是谁给它施肥？

 

是我吗？还是我脑海里那永不停歇地低语？

 

他说——

 

那吐露杏子的毒蛇，如何得知夏娃的贪婪？

 

你若说夏娃的渴望昭然若揭，那便要错失这狩猎的美学。

 

美丽诱人的毒蛇啊，从草丛间露出金黄的眼。

 

夏娃在苹果树下驻足，那闪烁欲望的眼眸，让她饱尝毒蛇奉上的恶果。

 

真正的猎手伏于暗处，从不屑于与阳光为伍。

 

在黑夜里它将灰色的秘密和藏匿的弱点了然于心。

 

它在黑暗中扬起贪婪的毒牙，却从未陷入贪婪的陷阱。

 

矮小纤瘦的孩子啊，你若毫不起眼，便是天赋异禀。

 

你将明了猎物的贪欲，设下诱惑的陷阱。

 

你可掐断他们的喉咙，饮尽他们的鲜血。

 

无人知晓这血泊背后，你是那带着桂冠的国王。

 

 

——————————————————

 

 

哥哥总能以完美的礼仪和不凡的谈吐在社交场上游刃有余。而我体弱多病，鲜少像哥哥那样与爸爸并肩迎客。

 

哥哥总是可以光明正大的得到贵族名流的关注，而我只能在远处观望着那欢声笑语的名利场。

 

这黑影中的厄舍屋能裹住任何黑暗的秘密。那声音在我耳边低语着。

 

却也能包藏任何窥视的眼睛。

 

无尽的好奇滋长起来。

 

我索性藏匿在狭窄的窗台上，拉上猩红的天鹅绒窗帘形成我自己的小小世界。凡多姆海威府邸对一个八岁的孩子来说大的漫无边际。我将我捏制的泥兔子遍布各个隐蔽的角落，它们是我的秘密据点。

 

窗台上放着一盘女仆递给我的蓝莓曲奇，我手里翻阅着《尼伯龙根之歌》，隐藏在这厚重的窗帘后，来来往往的客人们都躲不过我的窥探。

 

我对爸爸的常客早已一清二楚。有时他们自以为在空无一人的长廊上谈话，那些只言片语是窥探里社会的黑曜石，而我便欣喜的捡拾起那散落在地的细碎宝藏。

 

最近，宅子里来了很多我从来没有见过的叔叔。

 

这些从未露过面的客人们，在凡多姆海威大宅里行色匆匆，在来去间用英语或德语飞速地交谈着，面色凝重又严肃。他们也不像戴德里希叔叔那样留宿，时常是一波来了，一波又走。

 

这是1882年的春天，维多利亚女王在温莎车站再次遇刺，女王因法官审判行刺者“无罪”而大为震怒。

 

爸爸陷入了前所未有的忙碌，连吃饭时也不常露面。大约事态严重，并非贵族式的寒暄笼络，哥哥便也不被准许像往常那样与爸爸一起见客，而我已经快一个月都没有和爸爸说上一句话了。

 

 

——————————————————————

 

 

家中的阴云并未散去。

 

我和哥哥的却课程还是照旧。这日，我不小心把心爱的兔子放在了书房里。于是半夜里辗转难眠，只好偷摸着起身，离开了卧房。

 

书房里的烛火漾着昏黄的暖光，父母竟然都还未睡。

 

我畏惧着被发现后要受到溜下床的惩罚，却又止不住好奇地窥伺着半开的房门。

 

妈妈卷曲的金色长发垂在耳畔，望着父亲的侧脸像注视情人的爱神一样温柔多情，可她洁白的面孔上却氤氲着忧虑的愁云。父亲轻松地笑起来，他走到妈妈身后，拉起她白皙的手吻了吻，又弯下腰抬起她的脸把吻印在她的嘴唇上。

 

我一瞬间睁大了眼睛，窘迫地咬住了嘴唇。正当我转身想要逃离，却一把撞进了哥哥怀里。我吓得就要尖叫起来，哥哥立即用他温热的手捂住了我的嘴。

 

嘘。

 

他示意我。

 

两双赤裸的脚踩着绵软的羊毛地毯跑回卧室。一路上哥哥死死扣住我的手，捏地我手指生疼。

 

我们急迫地爬上床，床账上摇动不定地流苏昭示着两颗如释重负的心。我感到耳朵发烫，心脏砰砰直跳。

 

弟弟知道爸爸妈妈吗在做什么吗？

 

我摇了摇头。

 

他们在做只有大人才能做的事呦。哥哥莞尔。

 

只有大人……？

 

我的脑海里响起了危险地低语。

 

爸爸就是这个家族的主宰。一切都是他的，妈妈也是。

 

哥哥扣住我的脸，居高临下地吻住我的嘴唇。

 

而你是我的。

 

以后这一切都是我的。

 

 

——————————————————————

 

 

又是烦人的社交季。

 

听说爸爸完美的为女王分忧，因此更是炙手可热。

 

送到家里的请柬不断，但宴会却没去过几个。

 

我罕有地跟随父亲和哥哥一起参加巴顿伯爵的晚宴，敞亮的大厅，耀眼的灯光像是要把惯于躲在暗处的我刺穿。

 

我紧紧缩在父亲身后那片阴影里，好像隐匿在我最后的安身之地。

 

我们站了许久，贵族们反反复复地寒暄让我极度的无奈。

 

几颗破珠子，有必要赞美一刻钟吗？

 

哥哥却落落大方。他的嘴是抹了蜜糖的樱桃，惹得这些丝绒锦锻，珠翠满身的贵族夫人频频叹息，恨不能有个这样贴心可爱的孩子。叔叔们也从不吝啬对哥哥的称赞，他们远远地对他张开怀抱，举起他时就像环住一个珍宝。

 

整个宴会上只有一个人吸引了我的注意力。

 

麦克莱恩家①的次子刚从美洲满载而归，是伦敦今年社交场上的红人。傲慢的贵族公子们唾弃这暴发户出身不正，不过就是在外经商碰了些好运气。

 

有哪个名门望族的公子会出去经商？不过就是没有继承权的破落户侥幸发了财罢了，没有领地也算不得贵族。他们说。

 

这风度翩翩的“暴发户”与扇不离手的精致小姐们讲起他在海上航行所遇到的的狂风暴雨，美国西部漫漫黄沙中的马背英雄②，东部的纽交所人满为患的股票交易③，阿拉斯加堆积成山的耀眼黄金④。

 

姑娘们捂着嘴听这难得一闻的奇遇，窃窃私语地讨论着她们从未见过的未知世界。

 

巴顿伯爵⑤把他介绍给父亲，父亲握住他的手，微笑着夸赞他年轻有为，是站在时代前端的勇者。

 

他谦虚笑到，与英国母亲这阶唟级唟分明的假唟民唟zhu不同，美国于他是个不论身份的乐土，只要怀揣着理想，每个人的机会都是平等的。

 

巴顿伯爵适时引介，说他也是一个在法国革命浪潮掀起的金融风暴里幸存的淘金者。

 

不像克劳德⑥那样，他不怀好意的说。那贪婪的老鳄鱼亏的血本无归了。

 

贪婪也不见得是坏事呢。父亲看了麦克莱恩一眼。

 

我藏在父亲身后抓紧了他的衣角。此刻的麦克莱恩先生在我的脑海里化成了沐浴龙血，寻得宝藏的高地英雄Siegfried。

 

当然，My Lord。麦克莱恩先生说。

 

就算牛顿这样的人类天才也免不了可怜巴巴地说上一句就算找到了天体运行的轨道也计算不出人类的疯狂与贪婪呢。

 

啊，可怜的牛顿爵士，父亲笑道。被南海公司勒住了脖子。⑦

 

如果他的买价比别人更高，那是因为他站在了“巨人”肩膀上吧。⑧

 

您真是幽默。麦克莱恩先生说。

 

他突然用那对犀利的绿眸看向听的入迷的我，微笑起来。

 

我只是知道，在恐惧时贪婪，在贪婪时恐惧。⑨

 

 

——————————————————————

 

 

在回家的马车上我靠着哥哥的肩膀昏昏欲睡。

 

车窗外的伦敦塔在黑夜里像一只巨兽的利爪。百年之前，那让整个国家陷入南海骗局的财政大臣Robert Harley就在这绝望的监狱中孤独终老。

 

贪婪是好的。父亲这样说。

 

但贪婪让人盲从。

 

在贪婪时恐惧，在恐惧时贪婪。

 

这永远背道而驰的冷静就是掌控欲望的法则。

 

在人性掀起的狂潮里乘风破浪，这是何等有趣的游戏啊！

 

宅邸外面的世界是如此精彩。

 

不需要再困囿于令人窒息的房子，独自踏上一趟未知的旅程，终点只有客死他乡或功成名就。

 

我或许得不到爵位，得不到封地，得不到财产，可至少我能拥有真正的自己。

 

那个贪婪的，嫉妒的，丑恶的，不甘的自己。

 

远离家庭的诱惑让我的脑袋嗡嗡作响。

 

离家经商，这将是我唯一的出路。

 

 

 

①麦克莱恩：杜撰人名。（刺杀女王的凶手就叫这个名字，我就是恶趣味一下）

 

②马背英雄：指美国西部牛仔，是18至19世纪美国西部土地的开拓者，他们富有冒险和吃苦耐劳精神，因此被美国人称为"马背上的英雄"。

 

③纽交所：纽约证券交易全称，其起源可以追溯到1792年的《梧桐树协定》，1868年正式更名为纽约证券交易所。

 

④阿拉斯加堆积的黄金：指美国著名的淘金热。淘金热是美国西进运动的产物，美国18-19世纪的经济开发，农业扩张交通革命，工商业发展具有重要的意义。

 

⑤巴顿伯爵：就是马戏团里那个经常做慈善的老伯爵。

 

⑥克劳德：杜撰人名

 

⑦南海骗局：英国18世纪初著名的金融骗局。财政大臣为了缓解与西班牙的战争而欠下的债务而落入了这个垄断集团的圈套。各界人士纷纷将手中的政府债券置换成了南海公司股票，半年内股价从128英镑/股，飙升到1050英镑/股。南海公司虽然声称在南美有丰厚的收益，但因为和西班牙的海战，早就名存实亡，牛顿也曾购买该公司股票，然后不幸被深度套牢。

 

⑧站在巨人肩膀上：讽刺牛顿不太懂经济，又想再发横财，股票买价比别人还高。“站在巨人肩膀上”原本也不是什么自谦的说辞，是恶意讽刺莱布尼兹抄袭他的微积分理论（其实没有）。

 

⑨在恐惧时贪婪，在贪婪时恐惧：借用的巴菲特名言。是说在股市狂热时早退，在众人恐慌性杀跌时买入，逆向操作，跳出贪婪的陷阱。


	3. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑弥撒描写预警

妒火不足以将我燃尽，贪婪未能拉我入深渊。

这愤怒的种子啊，长出一株漆黑的恶之花。

花藤刺破我的手指，让我用灵魂签下血契。

我愿吃下毒蛇奉上的红果，

我愿做那出卖耶稣的犹大，

我愿饮尽亚伯的鲜血，

我愿砍下约翰的头颅。

我要以死为饵，

抓住梅菲斯特的手。

你问我为何要受魔鬼的引诱？

我只为换取生的救赎，享受俗世的荣光。

早死和迟早要死，

我愿向死而生。

 

————————————————————————

 

这是一个神迹无法到达的地狱，

一场披着人皮的魔鬼的狂欢。

高耸的哥特式尖顶上，一颗十二芒星悬挂在屋顶正中，黄金枝形水晶吊灯从每一叠券心垂下，在烛火中摇曳着金银交织的梦幻。巨大的玫瑰花窗上，圣母的微笑萦绕着圣洁的暖芒。在那窗前的案几上，摆放着黄金满覆的三角烛台和宝石装点的圣体匣子。

我们在圣洁的祭礼上被欲兽撕碎，在神明的注视下被流泄的罪恶腐蚀为两具恶臭的尸体。

带着巨大眼斑的章蚕蛾铺天盖地而来，粗鲁地扯下我的裹尸布，啃咬我腐烂的皮肤，吐出粘稠的浊液，封住我残缺的口鼻。

我仰躺在冰冷的地面上，污秽从我的身上流下来，汇成小股的溪流，沿着地砖交错的缝隙淌到圣母脚下。

她慈祥的目光注视着我恍惚的双眼，印在我眼里比莎乐美还要阴冷。那圣子博爱的笑容虚伪到比撒旦更加恶毒。

神啊，您为何要微笑？

难道您看不到您绝望的子民？

倘若您在考验您虔诚的信徒，

何不以生活的苦难磨砺他的意志，

而将他的灵魂喂给恶狼？

若您能听到我那微弱的呼喊，

请您救我们，

请您救救我们吧。

 

—————————————————分割线

 

我和哥哥在这黑暗的牢笼里已经快一个月了。

这里分不出白日和黑夜，也感觉不到时间的流逝。送来的食物都散发着变质的酸腐味儿。

我们在开始时还拒绝食用，可随之而来的饥饿比疼痛和寒冷更令人绝望。这可恶的本能足以使我们从高高在上的少爷变成舔舐盘子的饿狗。

笼子一个挨着一个，全都填满了饥寒交迫，病痛缠身的稚嫩灵魂。

有时几个人会拎着一串木桶走进来，把桶里的水挨个浇在我们的身上。那水有时冰冷，有时滚烫，有时干净，有时则布满了黑色的残渣或油渍。不少孩子身上的伤口发炎，继而流出脓水，发起高烧，他们虚弱得无法咽下饭食，最后被活活饿死或不治身亡。

我目睹着每一个早逝的灵魂死前的挣扎和痛苦，他们有的已经彻底发了疯，口里念叨着不成句子的辱骂，有的病得神志不清，身体上长满了脓疮，在睡梦中哭喊着至亲的名字。

时不时有孩子死去，那个昨天偷偷塞给你一块硬面包的同伴也许明天就会成为一具死不瞑目的尸体。

在这荒谬的一个月里，那些诱惑的低语也离我远去。

当滚烫的烙铁贴上我的皮肤，烤制地焦糊味钻进我的鼻腔，我大声地尖叫，用力挣扎，那气味让我恶心得想吐，当新鲜的血液漫过结痂的旧痕，我想哭出来，却害怕泪水里的盐渍渗入脸颊上的新伤。

哥哥能给予我的慰籍微不足道，那含糊的许诺让我陷入更深的恐惧。我们从未像现在这样平等，他不再是家族的荣光，而是一个手无缚鸡之力的孩子。

过去的日子变得恍惚，我几乎无法想象我曾居住在那样一个温暖的大宅里。

那透过玻璃窗户撒进来的阳光，在地毯上映出窗栏的阴影。明亮的窗台和精美的《尼伯龙根之歌》，老管家拉开一扇又一扇天鹅绒窗帘，把我从我的小世界里挖出来，催促我去学习室读书。

床头上可爱的陶瓷兔子，来往络绎不绝的各国宾客，我趴在窗沿上，看到哥哥和伊丽莎白躲在草丛里偷偷地亲吻。

父母温柔的爱抚，管家香甜的点心……

这一切都仿佛来自另一个人的记忆和人生。

我想要愤怒，可我只有软弱。

但倘若不是我如此的逆来顺受，意识恍惚，在梦里存着稍许的幻想，便早已屈服于现实的残忍。

又怎能苟活到下一个月圆之夜？

 

————————————————————分割线

 

哥哥向我伸出手，仿佛在企求我的救赎。

肮脏的大手捂住他的口鼻，尖利的白刃刺入他的身体。

他飞溅的鲜血染红了我的脸颊，留下一片温热的幻影，在我的眼里投出猩红的血池。

我在下意识的大声尖叫，哭喊，我的手疯狂的摇动着笼子的铁栏让它叮当作响，我的愤怒掀起黑色的惊涛骇浪将整个祭坛吞没。

可是我的耳朵里一片寂静。

在那个放慢的瞬间里，我的意识被抽离了身体，我的行动好像没有受到任何意志的支配。

在这寂静的荒原上，我只听得到我擂鼓般的心跳。

哥哥死去的身体被恶魔章鱼形态的触肢拉到我的眼前，他无神的双目对上我鲜活的眼眸。

两对相同的星蓝色眼睛，再也倒映不出两张相同的脸！！！

咚，咚，咚，咚。

我的心脏疯狂的鼓动着。

啊，您难道是那邪恶的该隐？竟然将兄长的灵魂献祭。

恶魔的声音带着恼人的愉悦。

您的矛盾是多么美味，您的残忍是多么绚丽。

我的超我①在叫嚣着，它撕扯着我那黑色的良知。

它让我悲痛，让我流血。

它大声的否认着这弑兄的罪名，让我不由自主地流下鳄鱼眼泪。

本我②却在欢唱，它化身为一只苍鹰，挣脱压住它双翅的巨石，冲出漆黑幽暗的山谷，高歌着刺破天空。

我的灵魂被生生撕裂成了两半，一半轻盈一半沉重。

您已经付出了不可挽回的代价，若要我消失，便要付出新的牺牲。

不！！！

您要缔结契约吗？

我迫切地从牢笼里抓住恶魔黑色的利爪。

我从此踏上一条必将灭亡的路。

这是一条世人都在行走着的康庄大道，

他们或踌躇或畏惧，

而我，甘愿做萨提尔③的信徒。

——————————————Chapter Three End

①超我：弗洛伊德三重人格理论的中的某一重人格。超我（superego）是人格结构中居于管制地位的最高部分，是由于个体在生活中，接受社会文化道德规范的教养而逐渐形成的。超我有两个重要部分：一为自我理想，是要求自己行为符合自己理想的标准；二为良心，是规定自己行为免于犯错的限制。

②本我：弗洛伊德三重人格理论的中的某一重人格。本我是人格结构中最原始部分，从出生日起算即已存在。构成本我的的成分是人类的基本需求，如饥、渴、性三者均属之。本我中之需求产生时，个体要求立即满足，故而从支配人性的原则言，支配本我的是唯乐原则。

 

③萨提尔：提特洛奥伊（Tityroi），即希腊神话中的萨提尔，多利安人称呼萨提尔为“提特洛奥伊”。萨提尔看上去像山羊，他们长有角、长长的尾巴以及蹄状的脚掌。他们是性情快活、爱好嬉戏而又活泼好动的一种动物，经常追求山林女神及参加狄俄尼索斯酒神节狂欢的女人们；甚至到了今天，人们还会把那些好色而行为表现得有些粗俗的男子叫做“萨提尔”。古希腊的悲剧的诞生源于萨提尔合唱团（尼采的观点），他们用艺术拯救了悲惨的现实生活。这里意味着啵酱决定在短暂的人生里以酒神的精神活得精彩纷呈，也就是代表着他接受了自己全部的欲望，并赞同及时行乐。


	4. Lust

——您若逃避，欲望就是无处不在的虱子，是蜿蜒的毒蛇。

——它会咬得您发痒，勒得您窒息。

——可若您坦然，这淫欲将心甘情愿的成为您的奴隶。

——它将是您的花园里最绚烂的罂粟。

——那你呢？魔鬼？

——你是那深入小径的公羊吗？

——当然，如果您愿意。

 

————————————————————————

 

从上一个生日开始，这梦就一直缠绕着我。

今晚也不例外。

这是一条明媚的小路。洁白圆润的鹅卵石泛着珍珠般的光泽，遍地的夜玫瑰凝成一片血色的荒原。

小径的尽头总是传来若隐若现的呻吟，但当我怀揣着淫靡的猜想向前探寻，鲜嫩的玫瑰却沿着小径两旁越来越高直到淹没我的头顶。

我在这红霞中被花茎的利刺包围。而在我看不到的远处，充满欢愉地呻吟高亢起来，萦绕在空气中仿佛能挤出晶莹的汁。

今晚是个例外。

玫瑰的花瓣上闪烁着清澈的水珠，伴着风的吹动抖落醉人的甜香。每一朵红色精灵都刚及我的膝头。

若隐若现的呻吟伴随着我深入那小径，当我终于来到尽头，那欢愉却消失了。

这里是一片青绿的草原，放眼而去连一株灌木也无。在绿色天堂的中央有一颗枝条交错的苹果树，每一根枝条上都缀着无数洁白的液滴，我用手指捻起一颗，粘稠的液滴拉出了白色的粘丝。

果树根部盘根错节，树上的果实坑坑洼洼，带着丑陋的土黄色疤痕。但那苹果的味道闻起来，比融合了奶油和起司的苹果派更加香甜。

我禁不住伸出手摘下一个，迫不及待地咬了一大口。金黄的果肉在我嘴里溢出甜腻的汁水。

危险就埋藏在我脚下。

那粗壮的根茎在黑色的泥土下面延展开来，刺破土壤一匝一匝的生长起来，缠住了我的腿。那绿色的嫩叶在生长的枝条上绽放，更多的枝条从我头顶上蓬勃的倾泻下来，缠绕住我的全身，我手中的苹果掉入土壤里。

我大声尖叫起来，撕扯着这写看似柔软实则坚韧的枝条，于是那聪明的藤枝就伸进我的嘴里堵住我的尖叫，它们枝上粘腻的白液灌进我的胃里，泛起香甜又腥臭的味道。

它们牢牢地捆住我，又一条一条地钻进我的衣服，扯开我的衣扣，从脚下长出来的枝条沿着我的小腿伸进我的裤子，叶子上的绒毛蹭得我的大腿内侧发热发痒。我浑身发软，几乎沉溺

温暖的气息使藤枝们欢腾起来。

我的衣服已经脱了个干净，又被打开双腿捆在果树崎岖粗壮的根茎上。它们身上的汁液蹭得我满身湿润又粘腻。那藤枝缠住我的茎体摩擦摆弄，让它涌出前液。它柔软的叶子扫弄着我的茎口，我痒得想要伸手抓挠，可双手早已被叠住困在头顶。我又挺起腰想摆脱这酥麻又爽快的困境，更多的枝条缠上来，我被彻底地缚住了。

那放荡的树尖钻进我的尿道，缓慢地伸长，枝条上细小的疙瘩刮扫着内壁。我痛苦地扭动，不得不放松括约肌，那强烈地排泄欲望逼的我想哭喊出来，可塞在我嘴里的枝条让我只能发出艾艾地呜咽。

尿道里的枝条抽动起来，裹住茎体的嫩枝拉下娇嫩的包皮，我仰头哀呜，眼泪顺着眼角流进了耳朵。

正当此时，我恍然在那浓密的枝岔里看到一对猩红的眼睛，我惊恐地瞪着它，那诡异地笑意让我浑身打颤。

我突然明白曾经欢愉的呻吟源自何处，那都是不幸落入这欲望之海的猎物。

在这梦境的最后一刻，棕褐色的树干裂开一个漆黑的洞穴，而我瘫软无力地被拖入其中，化成这欲望牢笼的养料。

那猩红眼睛的乌鸦目送着我的消失，它挥动黑色的羽翼飞离树枝，去寻找下一个无知的探险者。

 

——————————————分割线

 

我在黑夜里饱尝这欲望之果。

它辛辣的味道让我在睡梦中哭喊着泪湿枕头，它甜腻的芬芳又让我甘之如饴。红眼的乌鸦夜夜在我头顶，带着笑意任由我被这欲望的利爪捏住喉咙。

我在重复的梦境里徜徉，白日里免不了无精打采。那讨人厌的恶魔带着一贯虚假的温柔笑意，在我心不在焉时皱起眉头，又在我昏昏欲睡时露出了然的微笑。

你知道什么啊，混蛋。

但今晚，我再次被柔软的树枝钉上欲望的十字架，草地上却降临了一位不速之客。

我的腿被这放荡的果树彻底打开，双腿被弯折起来，脚踝绑在大腿上。我浑身赤裸，几根枝条将我的手交叠着吊起，我仰靠住树根，羞耻的私密暴露无疑。

儿时那只黑色的大狗朝我奔跑过来，我拼命地挣动，既不舍得放开欲望的引诱，又不愿以这耻辱的姿态面对童年的玩伴。

可他矫健的四肢已将他带到我的面前，我狼狈的呜咽着，他用那不同往常的红色眼眸注视着我泪湿的眼睛，善解人意地伸出温暖潮湿的舌头温柔地舔弄我的脸颊，湿软的鼻子磨蹭着我的。我把脸埋进他脖子上柔软的茸毛，熟悉的狗狗香波和青草汁的清香钻进我的鼻子。

我示意他咬断那枝条放开我，好让我能随心的爱抚他，可他却不懂我的暗示，只顾沿着我裸露的脖子舔吮。

那些枝条在黑犬光顾时乖巧地停下，此刻又不安分地动作起来，甚至恶意地让我腿间的茎体发出啧啧地水声。那大狗好奇地嗅闻舔弄我的身体，被这果树的香气引诱，他的舌头沿着我的胸口滑到肚脐，用舌头舔弄敏感的小口，我小声惊叫起来，却被藤枝堵住了嘴。这狗伸出舌头舔舐溢出液体的幼茎，我发出哭叫，含糊地呼喊他的名字，恳求他停下这淫靡的探索。

茎体上的树条硌疼了他的舌头，他便继续向下探索，终于找到了一处未被树藤占领过的隐秘。他的舌头伸进我下身的穴口，快速的抽查舔弄，我的喉咙里发出隐忍地尖叫，用力咬住嘴里的树枝，那枝条吃痛，终于退了出去。

“塞巴斯蒂安，别这样，放开我。”

那大狗不为所动，继续尝试用他滚烫的长舌翻搅我鲜少被触碰过的穴道，那树藤似乎知道来了帮凶，它们把我的腿拉到更高处，几乎将我翻折过来，股间的花园便完全展现在塞巴斯蒂安的面前了。

他们默契配合，上下动作。我被这欲望之海的惊涛骇浪拍击得粉碎，珠串般的泪滴打在树藤上，溅起极乐的涟漪。

我禁不住仰头喘息，倒流进气管的泪水呛得我快要窒息。

“塞巴斯……蒂安，求你，停下，求求你！！”

但下一刻他的舌头噗呲一声捅进了肉穴更深处的秘境，那搅动的舌尖抵上了我身体里小小的腺体。

“啊啊啊啊……”

 

————————————————————分割线

 

我惊坐起来，被这梦境吓出一身冷汗。身下的床单被汗水和精液浸湿了一大片，我大口喘息着，想要拿床头柜上的水，却正对上一对带着笑意的红眸。

月亮才刚爬上树梢。

“您做噩梦了吗？”那魔鬼笑到。

我皱起眉，为什么他总是这一副了然的样子，这可恶的恶魔难道钻进了我的梦里？

…………

我脑海里闪过那株枝繁叶茂的苹果树，果树上的乌鸦有一对红色猫眼石样的眼睛。

那只名叫塞巴斯蒂安的童年玩伴，凝视着我的双眸像一对艳红的鸽子血。

莫非……？

恶魔弯下腰一只手探进我的被子，握着我的手覆在被我打湿的床单上。

“少爷也长到这个年纪了呢。”

我阴沉着脸不愿直视恶魔的红眼睛。梦里的荒唐依然令我感到羞愧，那显然不是正常的情爱。

“少爷，请您看着我好吗。”

那魔鬼脱下手套，一手环住我的腰，另一只手扳过我的脸。我想我的脸大概已经藏不住羞赧的红晕，因为我的耳朵正在发烫，率先背叛了我那坚定的意志。

“少爷，这并没有什么不对。”

“哼，大概只有厚颜无耻的魔鬼才会觉得没什么不对吧。”

恶魔和我四目相对，他的笑容变得略有些无奈，他吻住我的嘴唇，那是比梦境里更加甜美的诱惑。我顺着他手的力量重新躺下。

他的一只手撑在我的耳畔继续和我接吻，另一只手向下滑去，隔着睡衣摸到我柔软的勃起。

“少爷，这世间的所有人类都逃不过这肉体的欢愉。”

他缓慢的揉弄我，让我再次开始有了反应。

“而您注定要做那藐视世人的国王。”

我喘息着，身体随着他的爱抚顶弄。

“这操控欲望的法则即是——”

“接纳它，”

“嗯……”

“掌控它，”

他的手加快了套弄。

“进而操纵它。”

“啊……”

“胜利终将属于您。”

他俯下身以一种近乎虔诚的姿态吻我，我的手环住他的脖颈，小腿曲起，用膝盖顶住了他腿间的茎体。

“那么恶魔也会被欲望引诱吗？”

“当然，My Lord.”

夜，还很长。


	5. Pride

那一度静默的羔羊在尖叫。

在一片污浊的黑暗里，吐露出诅咒的话语。

傲慢，果敢，冷酷，决绝，

是懦弱的羔羊虚伪的心墙。

粘稠的血海，腐臭的枯骨，泯灭的人性，

我最亲爱的主人啊，

羔羊还在尖叫吗？①

————————————————

我独自一人躺在空旷无垠的主卧。

我数着天花板上的细碎裂纹，它们与从前没有丝毫的分别。床头放着父亲平日里最喜欢的书，而母亲常睡的一侧，躺着一棵玛瑙胸针。他们仿佛随时会回来，将惧怕黑夜的我拥入怀中。

这是一个流淌着蜂蜜牛奶的童年旧梦，梦里的大宅灯火辉煌，熙熙攘攘。如今只有一只觊觎我灵魂的魔鬼在我身边。他幻化出人类的面孔，踏入人间的法则，被契约套上了项圈。项圈的另一头以灵魂为链牢牢扣在我的手腕上。

可我很害怕。

毫无疑问我是一个卑劣的幸存者。生存的欢愉和痛苦同时敲打着我的灵魂，我偷偷地怀揣着幸存的得意和窃喜，却也被内疚扼住咽喉，缴住心脏。

这捏在手中的狗无可畏惧，内心的怀疑才是一切的根源和障碍。这个以谎言为基底铸就的开始，让我彻夜难眠，不停地在自我肯定与质疑中辗转反侧。

我可以做一个合格的伯爵吗？我可以掌控一个家族吗？我可以管理好领地吗？姑姑，利兹或者安阿姨会发现吗？仇人身在何处？又有怎样的阴谋呢？

这是回家的第一夜，我有生以来第一次意识到压在我身上的是一副父辈的重担，一个谎言的枷锁，一种必死的结局。我应该哭闹着拒绝，像哥哥不愿学习一样的耍脾气，可这些幼稚的游戏在残酷的现实里只是无用的把戏。

那年我十岁。

尽管我在恶魔面前尽量表现得冷漠残酷，但我从心底里知道那只是我的伪装。野兽面前容不得软弱，恶魔亦是如此。

这是一种精神的较量，也是一场策略的博弈。

白天我还能勉强维持住这种强撑的尊严，到了夜晚，无数的黑影将我吞没，这脆弱的心墙便被噩梦的巨浪拍成碎片。无数的死者在我的梦里以衰败的死态与我对峙，尸体腐烂的恶臭和血液浓稠的腥甜充斥我的鼻腔，在我的梦里化为一座断肢横陈的修罗场。

那死者本只是恐惧绘制的油画，他们不能动弹也不能说话，我深知他们已经无法再次伤害和折磨我了。可在我惟妙惟肖的梦境里，他们从画卷里爬出来，将我的内脏器官粗鲁地拉扯出来撕烂，蜂拥着把我肢解为散落一地的碎块。

恶魔突然降临。

他站在我的床头将我唤醒，梦里的恶鬼被更深重的罪恶驱散，他替我捡起枕头，答应我在我入眠后才离开。我在闭眼前看到他猩红的眼睛，而在晨起时又见到他微笑的脸。

我好奇这样布满弱点的灵魂也会吸引狡猾的魔鬼吗？恶魔微笑着告诉我，在痛苦与快乐，自负与自卑，坚强与懦弱中挣扎不休的矛盾灵魂才最富有引诱的价值。当纯白的光芒被黑暗桎梏，灰色的绝望由此诞生，那历经磨难的灵魂才是无上的美味。

哼，这诡辩的演说家。

竟会为猎物的软弱寻找借口。

——————————————————

时间的齿轮转过三个春秋，我在这坚硬的外壳下培养出纯熟的演技。

我是夏尔-凡多姆海威，又不是夏尔-凡多姆海威。

家族的财富和爵位滋养着哥哥精致的皮囊，但这皮相内里却还是那个躲藏在窗台上的孩童，像宝藏一样珍藏着一个离家经商的梦。

从开膛手杰克到马戏团疑云，从密室杀人案件到坎帕尼亚的丧尸，我竟和这依傍在我身旁的魔鬼产生了不言而喻的默契。

我下达命令，由恶魔实行。时常我们会为了恶作剧而给对方留下恶劣的难题，但我们依然相互扶持，淌过无数腥风血雨。

冷漠，果决，傲慢。

那些原本虚软的防御和强打的精神如今蜕变成了我手里的武器，恶魔给我柔软的心灵抹上石灰和水泥，而我则将滚烫的铁水灌注进去，直到它冷却为一架坚硬的钢骨。

我在这些年一次也不曾透露自己的姓名，但我与哥哥的分别越来越清晰。我渐渐不再只是一个拙劣的揣摩者和模仿家，而是一个改换了名字的自己。

当我在黑夜掩护的无人之境脱下夏尔-凡多姆海威的面具，惊异的发现面具下的我与面具之上竟毫无分别。

夏尔-凡多姆海威正在我的身体里衰弱着死去，是真实成为了谎言，还是谎言成为了真实？

 

————————————————————————

 

我和哥哥曾在很小的时候和父亲一起去剧院看戏，演出剧目是莎士比亚的《麦克白》。

麦克白在妻子的引诱下杀害了如父如兄的邓肯，篡位成为了苏格兰王。可他也为这罪孽失了神志，不得善终。

哥哥很高兴，篡位的小偷走向了一条自我毁灭的死路，王室终于回归了正统。

我很沮丧，这可怜人的努力都白白浪费，竟然因为恐惧而在王位上畏缩不前。

现在想来，我是期盼着麦克白的胜利的。我期待能从中找到自己的写照，我的心里早已埋藏下了罪恶的蔷薇种子，她们如今早已绽放为一座繁盛的花园。

所以当夏尔-凡多姆海威站在我的面前，我手中的枪口对准了他，就像麦克白的刀刃对准了邓肯，该隐的魔爪伸向了亚伯。

没有魔鬼恶意的引诱，没有性命攸关的逼迫，我扣下扳机打中他的头颅。

哥哥在我面前迅速的干瘪下去，血液从他的肚子里大股大股的涌出来，连带着内脏器官和粘稠的血液。他抬起干枯的手向我扑来，脚下趔趄，试图在他“生命”的最后一刻掐住我的脖子。

呵。

活死人带着生前最深切的渴望，从何时起你也想要我的性命呢我亲爱的哥哥？

他的血漫过我的脚底。

枪口散发出弹药的烟火味道，我瞪大眼睛，跃动的心脏唱起欢快的歌，那擂动的声响甚至比与恶魔签下契约之时更加剧烈。

我获得了真正的，彻底的自由。

至此夏尔-凡多姆海威才终于连同精神与肉体彻底的死去了。

羔羊停止了尖叫。

因为我已将这傲慢据为己有。

恶魔未能救我，拯救我的，是我自己。

 

—————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①羔羊停止尖叫了吗？:借梗《沉默的羔羊》。女主克拉丽丝告诉汉尼拔自己经常做梦听到羔羊在尖叫，因为她小时候曾住在一个农场里，农场每天早晨就会宰羔羊，羔羊们知道自己的死期又不能自救，就会发出哀鸣。一天早上，克拉丽丝抱起一只羔羊就跑了，跑了很远的路还是被抓了回去，她带走的羔羊也被杀掉了。她告诉汉尼拔她一定要救被绑架的女孩的深层原因，就是她觉得她就是那只羔羊，如果她能救她，羔羊就会停止在她梦里尖叫。
> 
> 个人理解这个心理故事是关于自救的能力。女主听到羔羊的尖叫是出于自己无力拯救他人和自己而产生的心理阴影。当啵酱在“扮演”哥哥时找到自己，当他克服阴影杀掉了虚假的哥哥，他达到了自救，他的阴影也就被破除了。


	6. The END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正文已完结，还有暴食和懒惰两个番外待更。

领地巡视的最后一站是伫立于这小山坡上的教堂。它由我的祖辈建立，在凡多姆海威的领地里流传了百年有余。在我十岁以前，每个周日我们一家都会到这教堂来参加礼拜，哥哥甚至曾经做过唱诗班的领唱。

我的高跟鞋敲打着教堂洁白的地砖，发出咚咚的声响，我穿过空无一人的礼拜堂，撩开忏悔室的门帘，踏入那全然的黑暗。

伟大的神父啊，请您听从我的忏悔，给我以圣洁的洗礼。

少爷，恶魔是不能给您什么圣洁的洗礼的。

被神父的制服困囿于告解室的恶魔无奈地说。

不过就是克扣了您的点心，您竟然赐予我这等恶劣的惩罚，实在狠心至极。

哼，让恶魔做神父，难道不是人世间最令人愉快的闹剧吗？

恶魔离开告解座，走进隔壁的忏悔室抱起我走出教堂。

玫瑰花窗上的圣母挂着圣洁的微笑，暖色的夕阳给祭台镀上金色的流影。

可我看不到这一切，恶魔高大的身影把我笼罩，遮住了教堂的圣光。

这是1890年的冬末。

领地里的事宜繁杂，明年的工程预算清单比以往的任何一年都要长。水坝要重修，灌溉也要再铺，教堂的飞扶壁在雷雨夜碎裂了一只，老约翰家的草场要引进新的草籽……

一切都最好在初春开始。

请您务必不要再偷吃点心。恶魔突然开口打断了我的思绪。

否则会为我的工作带来困扰。

我身边的这家伙什么时候开始像个老妈子一样了？

不过能听到少爷的“忏悔”，实是在下的荣幸啊。

我仰起头，看着恶魔的嘴角泛起温柔的笑意。

真是期待您的灵魂啊。

哼，蠢狗。

我把脑袋舒服地窝在恶魔的怀里。

你的晚餐为期不远了。

是的。

恶魔愉快道。

不过为了先奖励您诚实的忏悔，今晚的甜点给您准备比利时巧克力蛋糕。

还要一份水果芭菲。我说。

请您放心。

我们悠闲的走下教堂的山坡，嫩黄的枯草间隐约开始泛起新绿，领地里的人们正准备着晚餐，烟囱里不时飘出青灰色的薄雾，低矮的民屋亮着昏黄的暖光。

我深知我正走在一条荆棘满布的死路上，可这同时也是一条满载希望的生路。

当复仇的宏愿也落下帷幕，我短暂的生命便会到达彼岸。

我将落入恶魔的胃袋，成为他的一部分。

那么，黑暗中的魔鬼，请听我那傲慢的遗言。

我甘愿拜倒为酒神的门徒，身负罪恶，连冥河之水也无法洗清。

我嫉妒兄长拥有耀眼的光芒，显赫的爵位，美丽的妻子。于是我据为己有，又一并抛弃。

我贪图俗世的自由快乐，一生渴望离家经商，于是我建立了英国最成功的玩具工厂，让Funtom的商品享誉世界。

我憎恨仇人的暗算和暴徒的折磨，于是我献祭兄长的灵魂召唤恶魔，以死求生。

我任由傲慢腐蚀我的灵魂，又在黑夜里与魔鬼苟合。

懒惰使我倦怠，饕餮使我空虚。

我拥有这最大恶极的七种罪状，哪怕到了地狱也要受尽苦难折磨。

但我毫无遗憾。

——————————————————————————————END


End file.
